1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate to the field of book support arms that are used in connection with chairs to provide a means of holding a book for a reader in a chair. The holder of the present invention can move in the vertical and horizontal dimension, and pivot in various directions to make for an ideal reading angle.
2. Prior Art
While book holders are known, none that applicant is aware of are of the same construction. Moreover, none of the prior art devices are capable of the range of movement of applicants, viz.: rotational, horizontal, upright and pivoting. Positions along these dimensions may be set at various levels by the user.